Attentat
by Robotophe
Summary: À bord d'un train galactique, le voyage suit son cours, paisiblement... Mais quelle est cette silhouette sombre que personne ne semble remarquer ? (Note : cette fanfic n'est pas classée parmi les crossovers car le Galaxy Express n'est ici rien d'autre que le lieu de l'action.)


_Avertissement : Toute référence à _Albator et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette œuvre de fiction est la propriété de Leiji Matsumoto.  
><em>Cette fanfiction, <em>Attentat_, est __l'œuvre__ de Robotophe. __Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. _Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chante, à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons._  
>Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.<br>_Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre.__

_Notes de l'auteur : Cette fanfic est la seconde (sur trois) que j'ai écrite dans l'univers d'Albator. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un fan d'Albator (bien que j'apprécie son univers, et tout particulièrement _Endless Odyssey_) et c'est en fait pour une amie que j'avais écrit ces fanfics...  
>Ah ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce texte date de 2009 et a été rédigé en écoutant <em>The Colour of my Dream_ de Cooth, disponible gratuitement sur le site ModArchive. ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Attentat<strong>

Le contrôleur procédait à la vérification des billets des nouveaux voyageurs, comme après chaque escale. Le dernier arrêt s'était fait sur une planète inhospitalière dont le seul intérêt était le site archéologique qui y avait été découvert. Il recelait des objets historiques rares et d'une grande valeur, ce qui valait d'ailleurs à cette planète l'escale d'un train galactique. La grande majorité des passagers avaient été soulagée de quitter ce désert aride sur lequel il suffisait de jeter un simple regard à travers la vitre pour transpirer.

Un jeune garçon se trouvait à bord du Galaxy Express et passait le temps en jouant avec un modèle réduit de vaisseau spatial. Profitant que sa mère s'était endormie et après le départ du contrôleur, il se leva et se mit à courir dans le couloir, tenant son vaisseau au-dessus de sa tête et simulant un vol rapide. Certains voyageurs ne tardèrent pas à lui lancer des regards agacés, mais l'enfant ne se rendait compte de rien. Quand il atteignit le bout du couloir, il s'arrêta et repartit dans l'autre sens. Alors qu'il venait de dépasser la moitié du wagon, il eut le regard attiré par une silhouette noire. Elle était assise sur le siège côté fenêtre et personne n'occupait le fauteuil voisin. La position de sa tête laissait supposer qu'elle était assoupie. Ce devait être un homme, bien qu'il soit difficile d'en être certain puisqu'il s'était emmitouflé dans sa cape, dont la capuche était rabattue, cachant même son visage. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir était ses bottes. Il avait posé un de ses pieds sur un rebord du dossier devant lui, ce qui maintenait son genou droit vingt centimètres plus haut que le gauche.

Alors que le jeune garçon fixait le passager avec intensité, une femme le bouscula et poursuivit sa marche d'un pas pressé, sans même s'excuser. Puis, elle s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et sortit une arme qu'elle pointa sur un petit bonhomme moustachu, assis devant elle. À ce moment précis, la silhouette endormie se dressa sur ses jambes et ouvrit grand sa cape. Son mouvement brusque fit tomber sa capuche, révélant les traits d'un homme dont le visage était traversé d'une grande cicatrice. Il saisit son cosmodragon et, d'un geste vif et précis, tira sur la femme au revolver qui s'effondra dans un hurlement sur-aigu. Moins d'une seconde après avoir touché le sol, elle s'enflamma et son corps tout entier disparut en quelques instants. Mais tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le tireur et aucun passager ne remarqua ce qu'il advint de la femme. Tout à coup, l'homme moustachu qui avait été pris pour cible bondit de son siège et s'exclama :  
>– C'est Albator, arrêtez-le ! Il vient de tenter de me tuer mais j'ai été sauvé par cette femme !<p>

Le pirate n'attendit pas que quelqu'un réagisse avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il passa à côté de l'enfant en lui faisant un signe et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Il en força la porte à l'aide de son cosmodragon et, en prenant l'équipage en otage pour le reste du trajet, se fit déposer à l'escale suivante où l'_Atlantis_ l'attendait.

C'est ainsi que le corsaire de l'espace sauva un homme politique important d'un attentat, attentat que le gouvernement fit endosser à Albator. Bien que le corps de la femme ne fut jamais retrouvé, son meurtre ne fut pas omis par les médias, qui en firent une véritable héroïne ayant donné sa vie pour sa patrie. Mais, quelque part dans l'immensité de l'espace, sur une planète isolée, un jeune garçon connaît la vérité et rêve de ressembler un jour à Albator, le capitaine au cœur d'or.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me <em>_laisser__ vos commentaires/critiques, __je suis toujours preneur ! :-__)_


End file.
